


pwp不需要名字

by a_clump_of_algae



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_clump_of_algae/pseuds/a_clump_of_algae





	pwp不需要名字

你的酒端了上来。音响出了问题，在这个位置除了人群里的咒骂和调笑声什么都听不见。没有人在意某个大学生乐队在周五晚上会表演什么，而你为贝斯手补妆的时候甚至不知道他的名字。  
演出之前半小时有人撞开门，让你临时替一下生病的化妆师。急急忙忙赶到的时候他们让你去找John Deacon。谁是John，你问。角落里有把椅子缓缓转了过来，他缩在不合身的宽大睡袍里向你眨眼。  
John看上去心情不错，你们有一搭没一搭地聊了几句，你说以前从未看过他们的演出，他点点头，垂在肩上的卷发也随着幅度摇晃。  
你撒了谎。上次在西郊的小俱乐部里你偶然瞥见舞台一侧的影子，试音时那双手在琴颈游走，一颗旋钮恰好挂住黑色领结的丝带，于是他用指尖轻轻勾开。你尾随他出门却被垃圾堆里的碎玻璃片割破腿，如同暴露行踪的跟踪狂一般狼狈逃窜。  
“等Freddie回来别忘了给他画眼线，他刚刚自己画得乱七八糟。”  
“好的。”  
主唱总是最抢风头，你开着玩笑点了点John的下颚示意他抬起头。深蓝色眼影似乎不是非常明智的决定，可你依然一层层把它们涂了上去。他说出Freddie的语气让你莫名烦躁，你想起他们表演时的画面，Freddie摇着铃鼓伸出小臂揽过贝斯手的脖颈，把麦克风凑到他唇边，而你嫉妒得发狂。  
现在太近了，你清楚看到沾上亮片的睫毛的微弱抖动，太近了。灰绿色眼睛从直视镜子转而盯着你，试图征求一些意见，你并不记得自己搪塞了些什么。  
“待会儿见。”  
你把John的告别视为一种默许，当作你在演出结束后拦住他的理由。逼仄的杂物间里几乎没有立足之处，你踩着发霉的苹果和蜘蛛网，缓缓靠近他嘴角向上延伸的浅窝。呼吸温柔均匀地落在你脸上。他突然笑着问你的名字——所以是Charlie？像你这样的化妆师不多······Charlie。  
他如此小心翼翼地回应你的吻，用头发蹭着附于耳侧的掌心，好像一只寻求安全感的小兽。空气变得粘腻，你的动作逐渐迟缓，想起他在舞台上小声介绍自己，手指连续挑拨琴弦，低头用微笑答谢掌声的零碎片段，不知是什么使你确信他会心甘情愿拆穿这些表面上的羞怯。松垮的黑色外套得以掩饰John的瘦弱，此刻那扇蝴蝶骨隔着布料硌疼了前臂，你缩回了手。  
“抱歉。”他又露出了那种垂下眼帘的无辜神情。  
你故意去摩擦皮裤前的鼓起，直到他耳廓通红，喘息着再也无法继续下一个吻。你猜想他试图假装自己不是第一次和男人做爱，所以才在亲吻和脱下衣服的时候无比匆忙，企图让你以为他在主动邀请。舌尖起初只是停留在一些不痛不痒的点，John把下唇咬到发白，毫无规律地摆动着腰恳求更多触碰。每一次吮吸的时间被延长，他的腿颤抖起来。他开始用手一阵阵揉过阴囊，终于再也无法控制身体的重心，倚靠在吱呀作响的货物架上别过脸去，仿佛在躲避头顶上那盏昏暗的灯的窥视。  
有人敲了敲门，酒吧的嘈杂声差点盖住了门外呼喊“Deacky”的声音。他极力平复自己的喘息，大声答复说自己正在换衣服，锁骨上的领结伴着呼吸一起一伏。他整理着粘在前额的细碎发丝，精致的眼妆早就被泪水浸乱，你站起身，用指腹抹去混成一团的蓝色和银色亮片。


End file.
